Didn't I tell you
by ShonLecroft
Summary: "I fell for you. Lost my grace for you. Have died for you. And still you could not trust me the one time I needed you" Cas whispered now only inches from the others face. "You drove me to this edge. Now watch me fall apart" he then gave in to the deep burning pain in his body that was only ever associated with the elder Winchester. He crushed their lips and bodies together.


I'm in a dark mood so this is why I write this dark smutty Destiel fic. I twist it slightly to fit my needs so everything wont be 100% cannon. So thanks to my crappy day at work you get Destiel smutty goodness. Enjoy.

XxXxXx

Castiel could feel the power running through his vein's as he absorbed all the souls from purgatory. He was now strong enough to destroy Raphael and keep the Winchester's safe. Just the thought of them brought pain to his chest. He forced it away. He wouldn't think about that. Couldn't. It would ruin all that he fought for. He'd lost so much to get here. Better keep it steady.

It would seem he had arrived just in time to save Dean and Bobby from being killed by the demon Crowley and his brother Raphael. He smiled lightly as he held up the empty jar of blood he'd switched for Crowley's. He let out a burst of energy just to prove his point. He was absolutely radiant.

He didn't wish to see Raphael any longer so he simply snapped and his problem was over. He turned back to Dean and oh how his chest ached from the feeling of loss. But it didn't matter now. None of it mattered now. "You lost faith in me Dean. Do not stand there and try to claim me as your family now. I have no family." He whispered lightly with a shake of his head at the others words. And then a blade was stabbed into his back. "Glad you can join us Sam" He pulled out the blade. "I'm no longer an Angel" Castiel said turning so that all three were in his vision.

"I am your god. You will bow down and profess your love for me or I will destroy you"

He saw the fight in Dean rear its head at the command. It made a smile twitch its lips but it didn't take form. Bobby was the first on his knees. Sam moving to follow suit. Dean's eyes flashing with disbelief and defiance as he started to go down but Cas stopped them. "Your doing this out of fear not out of love." He said and the men stood upright again, his eyes ever a blank slate. He was good at concealing his feelings. He turned to survey the pretty pattern from his brother's destroyed body.

"There's a lot of work that still needs to be done. Raphael had a lot of followers. And my brothers need a leader." He said looking back at Dean his eyes cold.

"So what about us then? Where do we fit into your plans?" Dean asked and Cas shook his head. "You don't. You were once my favorite pets before you turned on me and bit me"

"Cas..." Dean tried but Castiel held his hand up to silence him. "Not doing to well are you Sam?" Cas said casting his eyes to the youngest Winchester.

"I am fine." Sam said through gritted teeth as the other so callously talked about casting him into the pit again if he hadn't been such a 'merciful god.'

"Cas come on this is insane. Stop this. We can still fix this. Please!" Dean tried pleading with him.

Cas turned back to Dean and ignored the males pleas that were ringing in his ears. "I hope for your sake that this is the last time you see me." He also ignored the look of pain in Dean's eyes. Dean had chosen to cast him aside when he had needed him to listen. He wouldn't listen to him now. It was done.

XxXx

"Now unbind me!" Death demanded. Sam shook his head. "We can't...yet" Sam said. Death looked at the skeptically. "This is not going to end well."

"We need you to kill god." Dean rushed out making Death stop mid stride to turn and look at him. "Pardon?" "You heard him right...your honor" Bobby chipped in. "What make's you think I can?" Death countered. "Because you said you can" Dean answered a bit more sternly. "Let me rephrase that. What makes you think I will?"

"Because...we said so and since we hold your leash...with respect" Dean quickly added at the end to keep from Deaths very bad side.

A flutter and their was a voice he hadn't heard in a while. "Amazing. I didn't want to kill you...but now" Cas trailed off looking between the three men he use to consider friends.

"You cant." Dean said stepping forward slightly.

"You've erased any nostalgia I once held for you.." Cas said and was interrupted buy Dean. "Death is our bitch! So we can't die even if you pull the trigger." Dean said a little glimmer of hope shining in his eyes now. Cas hated the look of total hopelessness that had been in the males eyes but again he was ignoring that thought.

"Troublesome aren't they? These little protozoa." Death said to Castiel as if they were old friends, tilting his head finally and arching a brow. "God? You look more like a mutated angel if you ask me" Death said leaning on his cane. "If you keep up the facade your going to explode. Your vessel can't handle the strain your putting on it." Death said

"I am fine. I can handle it." Cas said and even his voice wavered slightly under Death's stare. "There are things much older and scarier inside you Castiel. They will be your downfall" Death said.

"Irrelevant. I can control them" Cas said squaring his shoulders. Death almost looked amused. "For the time being."

"Uh...What other things?" Dean asked after moments of silence. "Before god made man and angels he created the first beasts. The Leviathans."

"Leviathans?" Dean prompted. "Yes, greedy creatures by nature. God locked them up in purgatory to keep them from gobbling everything up. Why do you think he created Purgatory? And now Castiel has gone and swallowed them up as well. We are now one puny vessel away from the world becoming a feeding frenzy for those clever poisonous creatures."

"Enough. I dared to open a door he refused. Where is he now? I did a service taking his place. I'm cleaning up one mess after another. Selflessly"

"Quite the humanitarian." Death said to Dean before looking back to Castiel.

Castiel scoffed. "Please Castiel, I know God, and you, are no God." Death said.

"Oh for fuck's sake just kill him now!" Dean snapped at Death. Both men turned to look at him and he tried not to sink under their gazes. Especially Castiel's. He had to ignore the pain it caused him seeing his once most trusted friend in this..self destructive mode. Cas snapped, his eyes never leaving Dean's, as he freed Death. "Thank you" Death said brushing himself off. "I have a feeling I will be reaping someone very soon, Oh don't worry not you" Death said to the two humans who were bound and gagged watching everything in disbelief. "Well he was in a hurry." Death commented absently as he munched on the pickled chips Dean had gotten for him. The rest kind of went by in a blur for Dean. That last look Castiel had cast his way was making his whole body ache with profound pain.

XxXx

Dean lent against the sink in the motel bathroom. Sam was in the room sleeping as peacefully as his nightmares would allow it. He cursed under his breath thinking about the days events. "Dammit Cas! You should have listened to me. Should of trusted me over Crowley. Now your a time bomb. You hear me! You child!" Dean growled looking up to the ceiling.

"Is that so Dean?" A voice said behind him suddenly appearing behind him in the mirror. His clothes were still splattered with blood and his complexion was very pale. "I think your wrong Dean" Castiel said as the male turned to him. "You are the time bomb. You are the child. You've dragged everyone around you down" Castiel said.

"No!" Dean denied with a growl.

"I fell for you. Lost my grace for you. Have died for you. And still you could not trust me the one time I needed you" Cas whispered now only inches from the others face. "You drove me to this edge. Now watch me fall apart" he then gave in to the deep burning pain in his body that was only ever associated with the elder Winchester. He crushed their lips and bodies together.

Dean was frozen in place. Shock making his body stiff against the man he use to call friend. And then thought's and feelings started to penetrate the shocked haze and his hands were gripping the others forearms. They pulled back, lips swollen, panting for breath. "Cas... " Dean said his name with much more emotion that he had been willing to let out.

Castiel seemed to understand. "Prove it to me Dean" Castiel said. Dean was confused. When Cas saw the confusion in his eyes Castiel growled and pulled Dean to him again allowing him to feel his arousal. Dean suddenly flushed as he was face to face with the thoughts and images he tried very hard to suppress. Cas seemed to be having none of that though. With both hand's on the humans shoulders he forced him down onto his knees. "Prove it" Castiel said once more.

Dean reached up with shaky hands and freed Castiel from his pants. He wasn't a prude by far but he'd never imagined doing this to a man. Not until Castiel came along anyways. Slowly, hesitantly he wrapped his lips around his erection. Castiel's head fell back on a moan. Never had he felt something quite so...pleasurable. He wondered if it would be like this with anyone of his choosing. His body quickly revolted. No. Never. No one but Dean would ever be able to see him like this. Second by second his cold shell was breaking. No one but Dean would make him feel like this. Feel at all.

Dean pulled back looking up at him and Castiel looked down at him. "This your definition of bowing down?" Dean asked with a arched brow a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

Castiel pulled Dean up pressing him back against the sink kissing him almost punishingly. He pulled back only to have Dean undressed with a thought and turned the man so that he was facing the mirror and watching their reflection as he lent over him.

He'd learned a lot from the sinners he killed. He looked at their reflection his hand hovering over the area he branded and suddenly it was visible. "Even though I made the mark disappear you are still marked by me. Always will be" he whispered before dropping to his knees and his tongue wasted no time in licking in and around the males entrance enjoying the cries of pleasure he was bringing fourth.

Dean could not believe what the once angel was doing to him. He didn't even knew Cas knew how to kiss! "C-Cas!" Dean cried out his hands gripping the granite topping, holding on for dear life as his body writhed under his ministrations.

Cas was suddenly standing again and he looked more like the Angel he had grown to love and respect. "Dean..." He whispered his name and suddenly Dean was shouting in pain as Castiel entered him in one thrust. The pain was gone seconds later as his hand pressed against his lower abdomin. He must be using his grace to stop the pain. "I am sorry Dean. So sorry" Castiel said and Dean had a feeling it was for more than the pain he had just caused him.

Dean placed his hand over Cas' meeting his eyes in the mirror. It wasn't alright...but in time it will be. Cas' eyes slid closed and he nodded and then they started to move. Dean and Castiel both moaned and gasped as they bonded. "Cas" Dean moaned his name again. Cas gripped Dean's upper arm where his hand print was pouring his pleasure into Dean making Dean cry out and tighten around him as his body shuddered with his orgasm. A few thrusts later Cas felt his own orgasm peaking and he had to cover his eyes as his grace shined bright reflecting off the mirror making it crack slightly.

They lent against the counter panting harshly for breath as they calmed down from their temporary high. Cas pulled out of him and righted both of them both dressed and clean. Castiel looked worse for wear though. The souls in his body taking its tool. "Dean... help me" Castiel whispered as he lent his head against the others shoulder. Dean smiled lightly. "I don't forgive you Cas. But its a start."

END


End file.
